


Frostbitten

by BigGhost, ellibelliebug96



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anyone willing to help me write this fic is more than welcome, HumanAU, I wrote the sex, M/M, UniAU, cross dressing, i did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellibelliebug96/pseuds/ellibelliebug96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where no one knows Jack is actually a guy and Aster is fascinated when he finds out.</p><p>Cross dressing, university AU fic. Rating went up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Miss Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired when I wrote this. I can assure you guys the other chapters will probably be shorter—I normally write 900 words at most for each chapter in my fics. All characters are human in this AU, where the four original guardians are professors. It's very general because I wanted to focus more on Jack and Bunny, but I will specify each role. If anyone is interested in helping me plan, please let me know. I can use all the help and ideas I can get for this one. Enjoy! :D
> 
> _For the outfits:_  
>  **Bunny:** [Clothes](http://www.dastylish.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/simple-casual-wear-for-men.jpg) | [Shoes](http://www.yomister.com/image/large/iPZ8kLwDTalalGcpjO3vj=fC6=gB/images05/footwear/shoes-03/024/mens-dress-shoes-12.jpg)  
>  **Jack:** [Skirt](http://clochet.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Clochet-mango-premium-silver-top-white-pencil-skirt-1-2.jpg) | [Shirt](http://www.ebutwal.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/N4204-1.jpg) | [Shoes](https://vanessacesario.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/caliopa-white-aldo-heels-silver.jpg) | [Eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2f/bc/ae/2fbcae09cb2e36826e43c96a5b38c76b.jpg) | [Lips](http://www.beautezine.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/MUFE-Lipsticks-1412.jpg) | [Nails](http://youqueen.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/silver-nails.jpg)  
>  **Toothiana:** [Hair](http://orig10.deviantart.net/f6f1/f/2013/283/4/b/toothiana_by_strawberryneko33-d6q0jqd.png) | [Outfit](http://www.uotimedress.com/images/loose-sundress/dark-green-women-cotton-linen-long-dress-casual-skirt-2015-summer-dress.jpg)  
>  **Sanderson:** [Suit](http://www.tie-a-tie.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/argyle-sweater-herringbone-jacket.jpg) | [Shoes](http://pennyloafers.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/mens-dress-shoes.jpg)  
>  **North:** [Clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/93/64/5d/93645d79d1771f20a081d96a9c9c04e7.jpg) | [Shoes](https://matadorshoes.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/mens-dress-shoes.jpg)

He saw her around the offices a lot, but he knew she didn't work there. 

Those cubicles looked too caging for someone who seemed as free spirited as her. Toothiana went on and on about her. He knew she was a freshman and everyone adored her. Even hard-ass-Russian Nicholas was on board. Sanderson was too busy sleeping half of the time, but every now and then he noticed a pillow or a plushie that didn't look like it belonged to him originally. Maybe it was because he hadn't really spent time with her, but Aster couldn't see what was so great about this girl. Then again, he didn't really spend a lot of time with anyone besides these weirdos. He smiled as he looked around the table they were currently eating in. Well, most of them anyway. Tooth and North discussing something excitedly while Sandy napped away peacefully. Just a typical lunch hour at the professor's dining area. And then he saw white out of the corner of his eye. As he focused his sight towards her, he caught her grabbing two yogurts from the fridge. She rummaged through the cabinets for two spoons and, as if just then realizing the fact that someone was watching her, she looked his way, gave him a bright smile, grabbed two napkins, and walked away. She had a certain sway in her hips when she walked, the kind that seemed to tell the world that she knew what she looked like. He'd have been a damned liar if he'd said the sight wasn't something.

Toothania punched him lightly on his shoulder. He'd been caught staring. By all of them. Bloody brilliant.

"I knew you were into her. I mean, how can you not be, am I right?" Tooth nudged him and North with her elbow.

"Tooth is right, Aster. You should ask her out. She is very interesting girl, that one."

Even Sandy was making excited gestures indicating that he agreed with the Russian.

"Alright, enough. I'm not interested in her, okay? Not in the slightest bit." _Maybe just that slightest bit._

Tooth gave him a look that clearly read, _"Who do you think you're fooling right now?"_

Aster groaned.

"I'm not asking her out and that's final. Stop pestering me all the bloody time. I happen to like being single. You buncha wankers."

The Aussie stood up to throw his trash away and walked out of the room, hearing overzealous whooping from behind.

_Fucking morons._

He smiled anyway.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

As Aster walked out of the building and towards the parking lot, he remembered there were some books he had to return and pick up from the university's library. 

He groaned in frustration and exhaustion. He was so close to just getting in his car and resting for the goddamned weekend. He also had to prepare for his next lessons.

_Damn it._

Once inside the second floor, he couldn't help notice how everyone looked physically intimidated by him. It happened everywhere he went. Even his students told him so. In every class he had. He was constantly aware of the fact that he was a six-foot-one, tanned, tattooed Aussie whose facial features often consisted of anger or displeasure, which he was never actually feeling. He just thought a lot. He had a natural resting bitch face and he knew that if he'd have been constantly smiling, it would have looked way creepier than being pissed off all the time. So, he just ignored them. He was here for some books and that was it.

Until he saw the blur of white, blue, and silver out of his peripheral. He saw her settle some hardcover texts on the information counter. She began organizing them under the desk as he walked over. He was headed there anyway. She beamed her wide smile when he arrived. 

"How can I help you today?" Her voice was a little lower than he expected. 

"I just need to return these," he dug through his leather satchel and handed her a few heavy text books. "I also need to borrow two more on the same subject for the week."

She stamped the books' cards, typed something in the system, and then beckoned him to follow. She guided him to a more secluded area, probably where the collections and reserves were located. She really was a beauty. All of her movements made with practiced grace. There was something about her that seemed a bit off to him, though. He was now determined to figure it out.

"What's your name?"

She had stopped searching for the moment she looked at him, obviously confused as to why he cared. He must've looked really bored. 

_**Damnit.** _

"Jackie," she replied once she continued her search. "And yours?"

That caught him off guard.

"Aster. E. Aster Bunnymund." _Why his full name? She's gonna laugh._

And she did. " _Bunny?_ That's a first. What's the 'E' stand for?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"Elias. I don't use it often."

"How come?" They looked at each other. "I think it's a beautiful name."

Aster looked at the ground, somewhat flustered. No one had ever told him that before. Hell, he'd never said his first name aloud to anyone before.

"I just prefer to go by Aster."

"Sounds more serious. Suits you better physically, I guess. You seem to scare everyone wherever you go," she chuckled at that. "I don't find you intimidating in the slightest," she shrugged, "just misunderstood." She hadn't stopped her search as she admitted all of that.

"You didn't tell me your last name," he obviously wanted to change the subject—or at least cover up how embarrassed he felt.

"Oh, it's silly." Now she seemed embarrassed.

"Sillier than Bunnymund?" He was flirting, he quickly realized. _How long had it been since he last flirted?_

"Alright, you win. Frost."

"Jackie Frost? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" _Making eye contact._

"Yes, well," she was blushing, "people used to make fun of me in high school for it."

"They're just a buncha sodding idiots. Tend to be at that age."

She smiled, but it was a bit solemn.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine. High school was just a really bad time for me. I'm glad it's over." She took out a thick text book and held it up for him to see. "Is it this one?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he took it from her small, slender hands, fingers barely touching.

"Does your lesson require another text book?"

He skimmed through it.

"No, this'll do perfectly." He made sure that she was facing him when he said, "Thank you," in the sincerest tone he could manage.

"You're welcome," Jackie also sounded very genuine.

As she climbed down the ladder, Aster turned back towards the front of the library when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve that stopped him. She stepped in front of him before whispering, "I wanna try something. Will you let me?" 

She was mesmerizing. 

He nodded and she grabbed his forearm, leading him somewhere even more deserted. All he could see were shelves with boxes on them. He didn't have long to contemplate on where they might be before she stopped. She turned to face him slowly, almost as if she was gathering up the courage to do or say what she wanted to him. They stared at each other intently, her blue eyes locking onto his green ones, and Aster couldn't help it. He leaned down and caught her lips in a chaste, quick kiss. When she didn't respond, he began pulling away, until she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought him down again, kissing him deeper and quite enthusiastically. Tongues danced around and the Aussie couldn't keep his hands to himself. They roamed all around her back, her waist, her hips, her ass, the back of her thighs. She held onto his short hair with one petite hand, and caressed his jaw, his neck, his chest with her other one. 

He picked her up off the ground and shoved her into one of the metal shelves, all the while kissing her neck, her jaw, her shoulder. She moaned and gasped every time he licked and sucked and bit at her skin. She braced herself with his neck, her silver nails digging into his back.

And then he felt it. A hardness through her skirt. And she looked mortified. He waited a moment to see if she wanted to stop, but Jackie just looked to the side, her face and neck completely red from embarrassment. Aster gave an experimental thrust into her hips and got a look of complete incredulity, but no halting signs otherwise. He gave another one and she threw her head back in pleasure, her hips bucking a bit of their own accord. He began a slow, steady pace—he didn't want to tip any of the shelves after all—until she begged for more. 

He set her down gently and confessed, "I don't have anything with me."

"It's fine. We should probably stop anyway," her voice was calm, but her whole frame was shaking with adrenaline and pleasure. "I should probably explain."

She walked over to a desk as gracefully as she could in her current state and sat down on it, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap.

"My name is Jack Frost and I enjoy cross dressing. It's easier to pretend to be a woman than to be what I actually am."

"A man who enjoys cross dressing?"

"Exactly. I had a horrible time all my school life. I was bullied for my name in elementary and middle school and then bullied all through high school because I would wear skirts and heels."

Aster approached Jack, "This is different now. You're in college. No one's gonna care what you do. And the fact that you were able to have and wear skirts and heels when you were in high school, I believe, is really impressive." He smiled softly.

"Yeah," he smiled, reminiscing, "my parents were very understanding and supportive. They still are. They told me exactly what you just did. I needn't have to worry anymore, that college was a whole other world. But, when I moved into the city, I had already introduced myself as a woman. And I've just had this constant fear of being discovered and rejected, experiencing high school all over again. And having to start over."

The taller man stood in front of him and the white haired boy opened his legs to let him get close. 

"You won't have to start over," he cupped the younger man's cheek. Jack covered Aster's hand and held on to it. He smiled warmly and nothing else seemed to matter.

"So, um, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He was a grown-ass man, _why was he blushing?_

"Of course!" He practically squealed in excitement. "Can you pass me your phone?"

He did.

"I'll text you my address, so pick me up at seven." He gave the bigger man a peck on the mouth.

"Will you be wearing that?"

"Something of the like. Why?"

"'Cause I'm taking you to a restaurant."

"Fancy?"

"Bet your fantastic arse on that."

"Knew you were looking. You always pretended to look the other way, but I knew otherwise. Just didn't think you were interested."

"Wasn't. Until you talked. There was something about you. I can't explain it."

"Like the fact that I'm a guy who wears women's clothes for fun?" Jack teased.

"That could be it," Aster teased right back. He rested his forehead against the other's. "My friends mocked me today. Said I should ask you out. I told 'em to get stuffed."

The man in his arms laughed himself into a fit at the irony. He just smiled.

"C'mon. Gotta get cleaned up," he offered his hand to help him off the desk.

"You know, before, I really thought you were gonna be disgusted and leave me. I was so scared you were going to tell everyone about my dirty little secret..."

"That's 'cause you don't know me."

The smaller man smiled, "I'm really hoping we can remedy that particular problem."

The bigger man smiled back, "Me, too."

They walked back to the front of the library, side by side, Aster with the extensive text book under his arm. The two men talked animatedly, never once a silent moment passing between them until they reached the information desk. Jack grabbed the book's time card and entered it into the system, putting it away with the rest. He reapplied his lipstick, gave the Aussie a kiss on his cheek, and they bid their farewells. He noticed the knowing looks from the students closest to where they were and some jealous glances from the other side. He couldn't care less. The six-foot-one man was walking on air and a smile was plastered on his face. 

He couldn't wait for that night to arrive sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know, I know._ Cheesy title. Cheesy story. Cheesy everything. _Ugh._ I honestly couldn't think of a better name. Once it popped into my head, it just stuck. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :)
> 
> **PS** I wrote an Australian and Russian dialect to my utmost capabilities. Feel free to correct/suggest/help with either. In my head, they've both lived in the US for a while, so their accents were a bit more subtle. Idk. I have no experience writing accents. _OKAY I'M SORRY BYE._
> 
> **PPS** I literally Googled, _"australian names starting with e,"_ and found that _Elias_ means _uplifting,_ which I think is the closest to _hope_ that I could find. _OKAY SRSLY BYE._


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Holy shit._ I didn't think this story was going to be noticed at all. Thanks so much for the kudos! Please let me know what you think. :]
> 
> This story is the one that inspired me to write this one: [It's not what it looks like!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11473956/1/It-s-not-what-it-looks-like)  
> I didn't post it in the first chapter because I babble too much. Sorry. 
> 
> _For the outfits:_  
>  **Jack:** [Dress](http://images.hybridfashion.com/images/products/zoom/1350902594-97950600.jpg) | [Shoes](http://thecentsofstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/embedded_black-pumps.jpg) | [Makeup](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/441213370340212736/HDsTsTIM.jpeg) | [Purse](http://static.shoeaholics.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/5/7/5711900799.jpg)  
>  **Bunny:** [Suit](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1V_VMIXXXXXXAXFXXq6xXFXXXl/Venta-Hote-moda-esmoquin-negro-vestido-de-hombre-muesca-Lepal-2014-prom-boda-trajes-para-hombre.jpg) | [Shoes](http://www.yomister.com/image/large/iPZ8kLwDTalalGcpjO3vj=fC6=gB/images05/footwear/shoes-03/024/mens-dress-shoes-12.jpg)

Once Aster arrived at his flat, he began panicking. His first date in a long time with someone he was actually _really_ into, not just a fleeting infatuation. The man would admit to being fickle when questioned, but, in reality, he just grew bored of almost all of the people he'd gone out with. He'd have them figured out by the first or second date. But Jack was different. Jack wasn't an open book, he couldn't be figured out by just a few hours' talk. And Aster found himself wanting to read that book from cover to cover, know everything about him, know every little feature he had to offer or uncover. He couldn't explain how or why, but he knew that _that_ boy was whom he had been waiting for his entire life.

The same one who had just texted him in the middle of his meltdown.

**Jack:** _Bedford Hills Apartments, Memory Lane, #68. Don't be late. ;)_

_How was he even supposed to respond to that?_

He didn't.

Aster really hoped Jack didn't take it the wrong way.

Instead, he messaged the group chat he was in, letting his fellow coworkers and friends know— _vaguely_ —what had happened.

He checked the phone's clock.

He had two hours.

The man rushed into the shower, picking out his clothes beforehand. He was so nervous he shook. He couldn't even bring himself to think of the boy lest he take longer in the shower than necessary.

He heard the notification tone on his phone ring many times in succession.

He laughed.

His friends were as excited as he was. They must be reassuring and congratulating him. He closed his eyes and let the hot water wash over him.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

Jack lived in a nice neighborhood, Aster noted once he'd arrived. Quiet. The apartment buildings were old-fashioned, red-bricked houses that were split into many units for that particular use. He parked on the street, right in front of the younger man's door, and texted him that he'd arrived.

Now he kind of regretted asking the boy out.

He was absolutely stunning, white dress practically glowing in the dim street light. 

_How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when Jack looked like that?_

The Aussie opened the car door for him and Jack pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks," he smiled, his dark lipstick contrasting perfectly with his pale skin.

" _Ahem._ It's no problem." Aster was blushing furiously.

"So," started the white haired boy as the taller man settled in his seat, "where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he started driving.

"Is it far?"

"It's pretty far."

"Good," the white-streaked blue haired man looked over at him, somewhat perplexed by the response. Jack looked at him as he elaborated, "I wanted us to be able to talk during the car ride, get to know you as much as I can." He smiled a sheepish yet confident smile, and Aster was unable to control himself.

_Why was he so goddamn cute?_

He pulled over before he reached the highway.

"Aster what—?" Jack was cut off by a pair of lips on his and he kissed back with just as much passion. They were holding on to each other like their lives depended on it.

When they broke apart, the Australian apologized, "You're just so bloody adorable."

The boy laughed. "You're not so bad yourself." He gave the bigger man a sly, sexy smile.

"Fucking Christ," Aster all but gasped and put the car in drive before he made any rash decisions.

The shorter male reapplied his lipstick using the vehicle's mirror. "You're still not gonna give me any clue as to where we're headed?"

"Nope."

Jack pouted a bit. _So cute._

"So. Tell me everything."

And Aster did.

From his life in Sydney to everything he had now in the US. How he came out as pansexual to how he had decided to become a history professor who also taught carpenting on the side.

"How did your parents take it?"

"They were actually very understanding. I left because I wanted a fresh start. Everyone I knew wasn't exactly accepting of my sexuality and chosen profession."

"Well, we have one thing in common so far."

"Two, actually."

Jack watched him with curious eyes.

"We like each other. That's something."

And the man next to him beamed.

Aster cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"Nothing much really."

The man driving raised his eyebrow in defiance.

"Really! My life was and is pretty boring. Well, until I met you," he smiled. "I grew up in a small town named Burgess. My parents are filthy rich—"

"No wonder you can afford what you wear."

"Hey! I pay for my own clothes, okay?" They were both smiling like idiots.

"If you say so."

"Seriously. I started working at fifteen so I could spare my parents some of the humiliation. But, they never cared about what anyone else said. They bought me my first dress and kept buying me 'girl things' they thought I would like. Even after I asked them to stop."

"When did you first know?"

"Fourteen. My mom caught me in her room playing with her make-up and dressing up. I was pretty good at it, to be honest. Mom taught me how to use everything and my dad walked in when she was almost finished. He just smiled and told me it suited me," he was trying not to cry with the overwhelming appreciation and happiness he felt for his parents.

"They never blamed it or even associated it with my sexuality, unlike everyone else. I'm a flaming homosexual, in case you missed that."

Aster laughed. Jack kept smiling.

"So, after high school, my parents encouraged me to leave town and go to a good university, start over, that I'd be happier if I left. They offered to pay for everything, but I refused, telling them that I'd be working. They went behind my back and paid for that apartment," he mocked an annoyed expression and shook his head.

"Your folks really care about you."

"Yeah. They're a little too much at times, but I'm so grateful for being their kid."

"Where did you start working?"

"At my school at first. I would tutor kids and their parents would pay me. When they noticed how good I was with them, they asked if I could babysit."

"So you basically had your own tutoring and babysitting service?"

"Yep. I got paid well because of how happy the parents were with my treatment towards their kids. Now I work at the library on weekdays and a sort of prep school on weekends."

"So, you're booked the whole week, basically?"

"Yeah. But, I normally get the weekends off since I work a full-time job and the school is more voluntary work for experience."

"You want to be a teacher, then?"

"Definitely. I love kids."

Aster chuckled, "I can tell. You're not studying this year?"

"No, I'm saving up so I can pay what the scholarships don't cover."

"I'm glad I met you, Jack. Anyone who's had the pleasure of having you in their lives were very lucky indeed. That includes me, of course."

Jack blushed, but made no remark.

"Lancaster? Where exactly are you taking me Elias Aster Bunnymund?" He scolded.

If Aster had bunny ears, they would've stuck flat to his head in embarrassment on hearing his first name. "You'll see. I really do hope you'll like it," he sounded a bit worried.

The white haired man softened his features. "I already love it."

They smiled at each other as Aster pulled up in front of the restaurant.

The evening _wasn't_ going to be a disaster, he decided.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

Dinner went very well.

Neither men stopped talking to each other, even when the food arrived. Jack had exquisite table manners and was very pleasant to everyone he encountered at the restaurant. His attitude really resembled like he'd come from humble beginnings, but his outfit said otherwise.

Once they'd climbed into the car, the younger male kissed and thanked him for a wonderful meal and a splendid evening.

He decided to focus on the road to keep his hands off the boy.

"So," the latter man started, "you only told me general things about yourself. I want to know everything."

"Like what?"

"Like when did you know?"

"My sexuality? I was also fourteen, but at first I thought I was bisexual. I didn't date till I was sixteen, when a boy from a different school asked me out."

"How did you know him?"

"We used to surf together. No comments. Not everyone in Australia surfs."

Jack's expression said he thought otherwise.

"I'd accepted because I kind of liked him at the time. He was different than your stereotypical high school guy trying to fit in."

"How long were you two together?"

"Two years. We decided to break it off since our plans were so different. He was going to stay while I moved to the other half of the world."

"Everyone thought you were gay?"

"Yeah, except for my parents. I had come out to them as bi at fourteen. No one else approved, so I left everything behind."

Jack reached over and took Aster's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"When I got here, it was crazy the amount of people who were after me."

"I think _you're_ the crazy one if you're astounded by that fact."

"Stop," Aster replied jokingly. "I focused on my academics first, I was still getting over my first love, after all. I realized I was pan when some of my friends started talking about how it must've been so hard to date a non-binary person. Or how dating a transvestite or a trans person would be awkward or difficult to adjust. I don't know if they were really ignorant, but in that moment I knew I was pansexual. And that I needed to stop hanging out with them."

Jack seemed so immersed in his story.

"And that's how I met Tooth and the rest of the gang."

"You and Tooth studied together?"

"Yeah, we're the same age. North was a professor since I was a freshman. And Sandy was transferred here about five years ago."

"So, you guys have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah. And I couldn't have asked for better friends," he smiled warmly after saying so.

The rest of the car ride to Jack's place was wonderful. They talked about their interests and food and dislikes and pet peeves. They laughed all the way. Jack never let go of his hand.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

Outside of the younger male's front lawn, the two men kissed softly, gently. Not rushed or desperate, but passionate and languid. When they broke apart Jack said, "Do you wanna stay over? I'm off this weekend." His big blue eyes were somewhat pleading.

"I'd love to, but are you sure? It was a first date, after all."

"Mmmm, you're probably right," he replied in a dreamy voice, "we should take things slow. We were a bit too quick earlier, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

Aster kissed the boy once more, just one deep, farewell kiss.

"Good night, then, love."

Jack's smile was one of pure bliss.

"Good night, _Bunny,_ " he teased and blew him a kiss as he clambered out of the car.

The older man watched him until he disappeared into his apartment, then leaned back in his chair and sighed happily.

_Holy shit._

His smiled was irremovable as he drove to his own apartment. 

That night had been absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey-o!_ So? What did you guys think? 
> 
> I decided to focus more on the car ride since it's almost four hours from Pittsburgh—which is where I decided to set my story—to Lancaster. I live in Puerto Rico and have never been anywhere in the US besides Miami and Orlando—I have family there. I'll describe what I see in photos and Google Maps. Forgive my ignorance. I decided on _John J. Jeffries_ as the restaurant they went to, but didn't mention it because my focus was more on the trip. If you guys would like me to add a little story about the date itself, just say so. I'd be happy to write it. :) 
> 
> As for where Jack lives, I decided on Google Maps to look for residences nearby the University of Pittsburgh, and found it ironic if he lived on a street named Memory Lane—yes, it exists. The apartment number was based off the Blizzard of '68. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was little boring and a little slow, but I wanted to show how serious they were about wanting to be together and getting knowing each other. No sex yet, my lovelies. These two are going steady. ;) 
> 
> As for Aster's sexuality, I based it off my own experience. I was convinced I was bi, until my mother—who could not be any straighter—made a comment about how difficult it must be for a partner to never know when their loved one was going to be a man one day or a woman the next—she was talking about bigender people. I told her it wouldn't matter to _me,_ at least, because they would be hot either way and you loved them for who they were, not their gender. And that's when I knew. I also figured out I was agender, but a friend helped me out on that one. 
> 
> Anywho. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue enjoying it for chapters to come! :D 
> 
>   _AGAIN SORRY FOR THE BABBLING BYE._


	3. It Just Sort Of Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my lovelies! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. It's just a small filler chapter—one I don't particularly enjoy too much. Hopefully it'll be enough for now. In this story, I decided Emma should be fifteen while Jack is eighteen, which is why they're so close and they can talk about anything. Enjoy! :)
> 
>  _For the outfits:_  
>  **Bunny:** [Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/f3/4d/f5f34db46f9e610ed787d9ff11e7e4ff.jpg)  
>  **Tooth:** [Outfit](https://www.google.com.pr/search?biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=hippie+dresses&oq=hippie+dre&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.3073.8211.0.9397.12.11.0.1.1.0.117.949.8j2.10.0....0...1c.1.64.img..1.11.947.RR5N9W4QO3A#imgrc=rCtTDgPL9qsLRM%3A)  
>  **North:** [Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7a/00/e2/7a00e272fc215b358dea20e58ba2c77b.jpg) | [Shoes](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/120919426909-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)  
>  **Sandy:** [Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/60/91/f2/6091f21057393ad1218c12a2f3f15e23.jpg)  
>  **Jack:** [Hoodie](http://i3.stycdn.net/images/2012/12/51/article/kk11/kk11t00101/element-harlem-hoodie-vintage-blue-160-zoom-0.jpg) | [Pants](http://cdn3.bigcommerce.com/s-hiwwwfix/products/1149/images/2716/Alt_Yoga_Pant-2__31508.1399919226.500.750.jpg?c=2) | [Flip flops](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=109289015) | [Eyeliner](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/vYDTPe41e_Q/hqdefault.jpg) | [Lipstick](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/14/70/26/14702644562eff192bff98a516bb1efc.jpg)  
>  **Emma:** [Dress](http://dresslux.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/summer-dress-for-women.jpg) | [Shoes](http://dancelines.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Ballet-04-V3-0310-copy-e1313138873725.jpg)

"I don't understand you. Your first date in forever, _and you didn't even bother to tell us?"_

They were currently gathered in North and Aster's wood workshop at the university, discussing the previous day's events. Apparently it couldn't wait, according to Tooth.

"I _did_ tell you."

"Yeah, hours before!"

"It was unexpected! We just hit it off and—," he cut himself off before using the correct pronoun, "and I asked her out. That was all to it."

That seemed to appease Tooth somewhat. 

"When did you meet?"

"After I left you guys. I was heading towards the parking lot when I remembered I needed to return some books to the library. She works the information counter," Aster had to consciously remind himself to refer to Jack as a woman.

"Ohhhhh," in unison.

The Aussie felt himself flush a little.

North came over and clapped him on the back, "I think this good opportunity for you, Bunny. She is very attractive girl, much different than any I ever see you go out with."

_You can say that again._

Sandy was making excited hand gestures, congratulating him and apologizing for the other two.

The man just laughed and thanked him while Tooth and North spared them confused glances. 

Aster couldn't have been happier. 

He invited them for lunch at a restaurant nearby, promising to let them in on every detail of their encounter. When he looked back, they were already packed in his SUV. He shook his head at them as he walked towards the vehicle.

He couldn't have asked for better people to stick by his side.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

"Emma!"

Jack didn't know why in the world he decided to tell his sister about this. She embarrassed him beyond belief. 

_"What? It's true isn't it? I mean, you basically jumped him at the library."_

"What if Mom or Dad heard you speaking like that?"

_"Oh, they're fine with it. We had a safe sex talk the other day. Although, of course I told them I wasn't getting any, they insisted I begin learning as soon as possible. I don't mind, unlike my classmates."_

"...Well, Mom and Dad have always been open-minded."

_"They're currently teaching me how to be comfortable talking about such things and the different forms of contraceptives. I honestly don't know why we ever attended school. I learn more from them than the actual education system."_

"That's very true. They wanted us to have a normal life, I guess. Although neither four of us are hardly normal."

_"I'm gonna see a gynecologist soon."_

"Really? That's great. Would you like me to take you? It's better if you go to one in the city."

_"You would do that? Thanks, sis. I really appreciate that."_

"Of course! I'll make an appointment first thing Monday."

_"Back to dreamboat."_

Jack groaned.

"How about I pick you up for lunch and we can discuss it then?"

_"Okie doke. I'll start getting ready. You better be here in half an hour, sis. Don't stand me up, I wouldn't bear it if you did._

Jack rolled his eyes at the melodramatic tone, "I won't. Be there in a few. Love ya."

_"Love ya, too, sissy."_

Jack didn't really feel like dressing up, so he just put on some old sweatpants and his blue hoodie. His make-up was a simple winged eyeliner with a light pink lipstick, which he'd placed in his pocket for later along with his wallet. He slipped his feet into a pair of blue flip-flops, same shade as his hoodie. He grabbed his car keys and locked the front door of his apartment, heading off to pick up his sister.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

"Another round of shots, please!" Tooth giggled tipsily. 

Aster groaned. "That's enough, Tooth. I'm gonna need to drive you home and pick you up on Monday," he was referring to the whole gang in the latter part.

Except for North. Could that man hold his liquor.

"C'mon, Bunny. Lighten up!" Even Sandy was in a celebratory mood.

"Tell us more! What happened after the library?" The small woman was practically squealing.

"Alright, alright. But stop drinkin' already," he saw her pout a bit, but didn't complain otherwise.

Their food had arrived as the Aussie began describing what happened the night before. They all seemed mesmerized as they ate, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' when he told them about Jack's life and how dinner went. 

And how absolutely wonderful Jack was.

"By my teeth! Gang... This couldn't be," Tooth sarcastically drawled. "It couldn't be love, could it?"

"Settle down, you overexcited sprite," Aster felt flushed.

"We are happy for you, Bunny," said the Russian.

"Fuck yeah, we are," Sandy never cursed.

Everyone looked at him quite shocked, but the little man just shrugged. 

They burst into laughter as Tooth raised her glass of iced tea.

"To Bunny and Jackie!"

They all raised their glasses and drank. 

_These goddamn morons,_ he thought happily as they kept on talking animatedly.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

Jack was not even a second late when he picked Emma up in his _Fiesta._ She babbled incoherently til they arrived at the restaurant, no doubt talking about Aster and how excited she was for Jack, that it was about time he settled down.

"Table for two?"

"Yes, please."

They were led to the back of the place, in a booth. Jack almost audibly sighed in relief.

"Here are your menus and here are the specials of the day. Enjoy your meal, ladies," the female host said cheerily, and winked in Jack's direction.

"Damn, even the ladies want you."

"It's a burden."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Stop being a pain." She gave him a look that clearly said 'no'. "What do you want?"

"Yo, this is pretty fancy."

"Hush up and order. It's my treat."

"Okay, _sis._ "

A waiter came over and introduced himself as he eyed Jack blatantly. Emma cleared her throat and introduced herself and ordered for the both of them.

"You're right: it _is_ a burden. I'm sorry, sis."

"You get used to it. Women tend to be more objectified than men. You'll learn that as you grow older." 

"That totally sucks." She toyed with her fork until— "Tell me about him."

"Well..." And Jack told her everything as she downed one glass of water and another glass of iced tea.

And, naturally, he told her how absolutely wonderful Aster was.

_"Get ready, for a crazy little thing called 'love'."_

"You are way too young to know that song."

"Seriously? You're not even going to deny you're in love with him?"

The waiter was back with their food, leaning just a bit too close for Jack's comfort.

"Excuse me, she's taken," he heard Emma say very pointedly. She could always sense his feelings somehow.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon," the waiter settled the plates and left as fast as he could.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Well, _he_ wasn't very nice."

"How can you always tell when I'm distressed?"

"We are sisters, aren't we?"

Jack smiled. "Even if I was single, I wouldn't want anyone coming on to me that way."

"Same. It was kind of creepy. When are you gonna see Aster again?"

"As a date or...?"

"Or."

"Monday. I'm sure he'll come by the library after his classes."

"You seem beyond happy." Emma looked thrilled.

"I am."

They both ate while smiling and laughing and talking about high school and Aster and work. And it was the best thing, being with his sister. He loved his family so much. And he realized he felt something very warm and cozy when he was with the taller man. Almost as nice as spending time with his family. And he was hopeful and happy.

Unfathomably happy.


	4. It Just Sort Of Keeps Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. Here's a little smut I hope makes up for the long wait. ;)
> 
> I now have a co-author who helped with the idea of this whole chapter when I was stuck. I am indebted for life.
> 
> Jack: [ Shirt ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7f/b6/bc/7fb6bc7e2053eff5052c462e5c2af6c5.jpg) | [ Pants ](http://www.forever21.com/images/default_330/00165494-04.jpg) | [ Underwear ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/49/49/9f/49499f4bb78ce2176d1bd4b472e9a63e.jpg) | [ Shoes ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/95/db/6e/95db6ea0bd91b9663507edcc5896aa32.jpg) | [ Makeup ](http://fashion.olenanetworkllc.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/2445dcbd8f120718afaabe20859b1c6e.jpg?ad6b3a) | [Bag ](http://rlv.zcache.com/vintage_totes_magoats_larger_text_goat_reusable_ba_budget_tote_bag-r871f76bbf63e451187c58cfc9d1b0605_v9w6h_8byvr_324.jpg)
> 
> Aster: [Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a7/26/41/a726411ffd87c73edf24005637b3fa04.jpg)

“Your assignment for Wednesday is to read pages two hundred and thirty four to two hundred and fifty six. We’ll discuss it in class.”

Monday rolled in far too quickly. Aster was more nervous than he’d thought he’d be. He felt completely unprepared to face Jack, but desperately wanted to see him at the same time. His classes were an eternity long each, with him barely paying attention to what he was teaching and giving easy homework. Even his best students came forward after the lesson was over, inquiring about his weird behavior. 

_What was this kid doing to him?_

Next thing he knew, his legs were taking him straight to the main library, skipping the professors’ dining room altogether. He was anxious as hell, but his whole being was pulled to the other by this invisible force that was too strong to dissuade. He passed through the building’s front doors and stopped, for just a moment, and took in how utterly gorgeous Jack looked. It brought a smile to his face, seeing his beloved hard at work, concentrating on arranging an encyclopedia, jotting information into the computer. He felt like he was glowing with happiness.

Aster only managed three steps into the library—he counted—when he froze in the spot. He made a hard left, hiding behind the first bookshelf he saw, peeking through the side. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. There was Jack, one moment happy and carefree, carrying out the job he enjoyed doing, and in the next, he saw Dr. Pitchiner, directing his sleazy eyes and shark-toothed smile towards a now very annoyed-looking Snowflake.

_Huh. Wrong time for a nickname, brain. But, cheers for that one, mate._

Aster was seething now, Pitch’s grimy hands on his mate’s hips, leaning his head in for a kiss to that pale cheek, which was property of Aster’s, thank you very much. He smirked at how slippery Jack was to his advances, knowing how to handle the situation well enough to make the Brit crave more instead of becoming angered. Which made another statement pop into his head.

_He seems almost used to it. He’s been evading Pitch for some time now._

Which only made his blood boil even hotter. He and Pitch had never been on good terms. From day one, they hated each other. Well, that’s a bit of a lie. Okay, mostly a lie. They never loved each other, they didn’t have the time to. So, it had to be hate, right?

Pitch was finally leaving when the Aussie came to. He walked through the aisle next to the bookshelves, making sure the other man hadn’t caught sight of him.

Jack still looked pissed beyond belief, but the visible tension in his shoulders had relaxed. 

_My turn,_ the man smiled to himself.

While his boyfriend—quote unquote—had his back turned, Aster came around the desk and wrapped his arms lovingly around the other’s waist, kissing the side of his head. He felt Jack tense in his arms for just a second, and then laughed warmly, swatting at his arms.

“Aster!” Jack feigned being horrified, “I’m at work!”

“Mm, like that stopped you before,” Aster countered lowly, right by his ear.

He felt Jack shiver before pulling away. He pointed a finger as he said, “You best behave, mister.”

“Or what?” Aster challenged, a predatory grin on his face.

Jack looked him up and down before answering, “I’ll have to punish you.”

Aster pulled him close as he whispered into his ear, “Looking forward to it, babe.”

Jack closed his eyes and whined quietly, and pushed Aster away, a little rough, but mostly playful. They were both grinning like idiots when Jack suddenly looked solemn. 

“Did you catch that? What happened before?”

Something in Jack’s eyes told him to say ‘no,’ but he wasn’t going to repeat his mistakes.

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry.”

The white haired boy looked surprised.

“Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. That guy’s a total creep. I invaded your privacy. I didn’t mean to.”

“I guess neither situations could be helped,” Jack joked.

“Does he do that often?” He didn’t want to ask it, but his mouth seemed to contradict his brain.

“More often than I’d like, which is never. He’s been after me since I started working here. He’s the one who interviewed me and gave me the job.”

Jack’s line of thought rang loud and clear: _that’s why I got it._

The smaller man went about to finishing his tasks, both of them silent.

“What are your thoughts on Italian?”

“That’s awfully specific.”

“Oi, don’t give me that. I’m as smooth as a baby’s arse.”

“Right,” Jack drawled sarcastically. He stood in Aster’s direction and gestured with his hands: _and I’m an actual woman._

Aster’s snort turned into a full blown laughing fit. Jack was smiling brightly at him as he doubled over. The blue-haired man was wiping his tears when he caught Jack cleaning out the desk and gathering his stuff.

“What? Is it that time of day, love?”

“Do you have doctorate’s in acting innocent? ‘Cause, honestly, you should give classes.”

“Haha, hilarious, _sheila_ ,” he smirked at Jack’s nose crinkle. “Can we get a move on?”

Instead of responding, Jack sashayed past Aster, making sure he was watching. He looked back as his hips swayed side to side on his way to the main entrance.

“Coming?” He teased, with the purest face he could muster.

Aster—who had been very entertained watching him—fixed his clothes and his hair as he walked in the boy’s direction.

“Why you little—,” and picked up his—quote unquote—boyfriend, hauling him over his broad shoulder and slapping his ass lightly.

“And I’m the one who needs to behave?” He picked up Jack’s belongings that had fallen out of his hands in surprise. He felt small hands trailing down his back, settling on his ass.

“Jesus,” was the last thing the taller man elicited as he walked to his car, Jack’s things in one hand, Jack himself in the other.

❄ ❄ ❄

The date went wonderfully. Aster didn’t bring up Pitch and Jack seemed to immerse himself in copious glasses of wine and lighthearted conversation with his partner. Jack had had two glasses before the appetizers arrived, and then another before his seafood pasta. When they ordered dessert, yet another glass was downed. Surprisingly enough, the boy had no plans of going to the bathroom and was holding his liquor well for being a lightweight. Of course, he couldn’t escape the full effects of alcohol when mixed with sugar, and Aster himself was feeling a little tipsy. They stumbled towards the parking together, laughing, kissing, their hands never leaving the other’s body. When they arrived, the taller man pushed Jack up against the side of the SUV, lips peppering a trail down his throat, hands on slim hips. The boy moaned and pushed his body against Aster’s, needing more contact. The older man nibbled on his earlobe and opened the door to the passenger’s seat, ushering the man in his arms inside. Jack was grumbling something about pushy old bunny, but complied obediently. Aster smiled and walked around the car, into his own seat. When he started the engine, the figure next to him spoke up, slurring a little.

“Yours or mine?” There was a smirk on his face as a delicate hand was placed on his thigh.

“Now, Jackie,” Aster tried speaking in his sternest voice, the one his friends called his ‘professor voice’, “you’re plastered, love. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Neither is you driving, but here we are.”

At that exact moment, Aster realized most of their relationship was going to be composed of playful banter, and found himself looking forward to it.

“My place, then.” He vowed internally that when they got home, he would wipe that shit-eating grin off of his adorable face.

❄ ❄ ❄

Loud moans resonated throughout the otherwise quiet house. Jack was pressed against the bedroom door, writhing in pleasure as Aster rubbed his crotch with a strong thigh. Their kisses were sloppy, but perfect, their brains, pleasurably foggy. A quick tour around Aster’s house had landed them in this compromising position. Not that either man was complaining. The older easily picked up his partner, all but throwing him onto the king sized bed. Jack laughed as he opened his legs in obvious invitation. Aster plucked his black pumps from his fair feet gently, kissing them softly as he did so. The bigger man continued peppering kisses up the insides of his legs, reaching for his belt and pulling his pants down. For some incomprehensible reason, the older man wasn’t expecting Jack to be wearing women’s underwear, or maybe it was the alcohol clouding his rationality. Either way, he was completely frozen in his spot, just admiring how beautiful Jack’s erect cock looked in those tight panties. The man beneath him took off his shirt while he let his soon-to-be-lover get over his small aneurysm. He began unbuttoning Aster’s shirt, the man seeming to come back to his senses at the movement. The article slid down his shoulders and onto the floor, Jack’s small hands caressing down his chest. Every moment was sloppy, a little slurred by the wine in his system, but Aster felt electricity through every touch Jack made to his skin.

“Take ‘em off.”

Aster wasn’t sure if Jack meant his pants or the exquisite little blue mesh covering the boy’s crotch, so he promptly decided to remove his pants and boxers first, throwing them on top of his discarded shirt. He kissed down the smaller man’s neck, stopping at his nipples━kissing, sucking, licking them generously. Jack cried out, moaning in pleasure, writhing his body in hopes of speeding things up. Aster kissed down his stomach and mouthed his erection through the thin fabric, the figure above him just barely holding back a scream.

“Fuck.”

Aster slowly eased the underwear down smooth, lanky legs, peppering kisses on the way. Jack was practically mewling at the attention being given to him. The older man kissed his way back up between those long limbs, positioning himself right above his crotch. He licked a line down the smooth skin of the shaft. With one hand massaging his balls, the other one made little circles on the inside of his thigh. Jack cried out, squirming in pleasure as Aster took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head enthusiastically as the one above him almost screamed in ecstasy. He felt a tug on his hair and slid the glistening cock out of his mouth, looking over at his lover questioningly.

“Finger me.”

_Sweet baby Jesus._

Aster fumbled through the drawers in his bedside table until he found the little bottle of lube he kept for rare occasions. He squeezed a generous amount on three of his fingers, setting the bottle aside and teasing Jack’s perineum with a slick digit. He pushed one finger through the ring of muscles easily, earning a pleasurable gasp from the boy. The older man created a steady rhythm until he felt that the other could take more. Soon enough, all three appendages were plunged deep into his lover’s body, the younger male writhing and mewling loudly in pleasure.

“Aster!” It was said so passionately, it had his head reeling.

“Fuck me! Please!” _Fuck._ “I need you.” _Shit._

The man scrambled up the lithe form beneath him, aligning his cock to the boy’s entrance. He covered it in a condom and lube before finally pushing in slowly. Jack all but screamed and Aster groaned in response. A deep, guttural sound that made his lover shiver in anticipation. He had only managed to thrust in twice before the younger man deftly changed their positions. Aster looked up at him curiously.

“I think it’s only fair if I do _some_ of the work,” his voice was a low rumble, thick with lust, eyes lidded.

The Aussie just let his head fall back into the pillow as he chuckled quietly. He watched Jack grind into him, gyrating his hips in small circles. He let out another groan in appreciation as the smaller male began to ride him slowly. On each thrust downward, he’d slam slender hips into his wider ones. Soon enough, they were both panting, moaning messes, Jack being as loud as possible. Their pace increased and Aster was bucking up into each thrust as hard as he could, each noise Jack made only spurred him on. They were both so close, the older man could tell. Jack kept calling out his name like it was the only thing he knew, like it was the only thing he needed to know. He brought the boy down and kissed him fiercely, wrapping a big hand around his leaking cock. With only a few strokes, Jack was coming, screaming the other’s name at the top of his lungs. Aster followed soon after, the feeling of his lover’s walls clenching around him being too exquisite for him to last any longer.

Jack collapsed on top of him, burying his face into the other man’s wide neck.

“Aster?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

The bigger man let out a small laugh, affectionate, as he carded his long fingers into his boyfriend’s hair. He’d thought the boy was a bit rash. It was probably just the alcohol. And maybe it affected him, too, because he found himself wanting to say it back. He was certainly buzzed enough to do so.

“I think I love you, too.” He gently pushed the boy off of him, tossing the used condom aside and holding Jack close, one arm wrapped around his waist possessively. Jack looked dreamily up at him, a huge smile on his face before shutting his eyes and promptly falling to sleep. Aster caressed his face softly, hand brushing down his cheek before settling it back in its original place. He smiled as he closed his eyes and joined his loved one in blissful slumber.


End file.
